Coração das Trevas
by Sigrdrifa
Summary: Valter Dursley se negava a ter alguém 'daquele tipo' vivendo em sua casa. Petúnia então sugere ao marido dar o filho de sua irmã a alguém que realmente o quer. Porém, mal sabiam os Dursley que essa pequena atitude criaria o caos para ambos os mundos. Dark! Harry. HPVL.


❤❤❤ **CORAÇÃO DAS TREVAS **❤❤❤

**Autora: **_Sigrdrifa_

**Sinopse: **_Valter Dursley se negava a ter alguém 'daquele tipo' vivendo em sua casa. Petúnia então sugere ao marido dar o filho de sua irmã a alguém que realmente o quer. Porém, mal sabiam os Dursley que essa pequena atitude criaria o caos para ambos os mundos._

**Notas: **_Harry Potter não me pertencem. Essa fic conterá temas de violência extrema, sexo e homossexualidade. Caso você se sinta ofendido por essas temáticas, por favor, pressione simultaneamente as teclas Ctrl+W de seu teclado._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_A Decisão que Muda o Futuro_

Valter Dursley estava furioso. Não apenas furioso, ele estava enlouquecido de raiva.

Quem aquela gente pensava que era, para colocar aquela aberração em sua porta, e dizer que ele deveria criá-lo? O que eles estavam pensando? Que ele aceitaria criar uma aberração como aquela?

Oh, nem pensar! Ele jamais permitiria que aquele tipo de gente vivesse sobre o mesmo teto que seu filho. Jamais!

Enquanto o marido estava tendo um ataque de raiva, Petúnia estava em silêncio, encarando a criança que ainda permanecia dormindo no cestinha de vime, mesmo com os gritos do marido. Seus lábios estavam comprimidos em uma linha fina de desgosto, enquanto seus olhos pareciam lutar sobre diversos tipos de sentimento.

Desprezo. Nojo. Tristeza. Raiva. Piedade.

Aquela coisa havia sido o resultado da união de sua irmã com Potter. Ela não havia mais falado com Lilian desde o funeral de seus pais há mais de um ano. Ou melhor, desde a briga que as duas haviam tido durante o funeral. Como ela não brigaria? Havia sido culpa de Lilian que seus pais haviam sido mortos. Tudo porque sua irmã insistiu em ir com aquela gente. Insistiu em ser uma aberração.

Agora, ela estava morta e lhe jogava aquela aberração para cima dela e de sua família? Lilian só poderia estar louca, se ela realmente pensava que Petúnia aceitaria cuidar daquela coisa. Muito menos agora que ela tinha seu Dudinha. Ela jamais infligiria o mesmo sofrimento que passou ao seu filho. O sofrimento de ter que crescer ao lado de uma aberração.

- Para mim já chega! - gritou Valter, atraindo o olhar da esposa. - Vou levar essa coisa para o orfanato de Woking.

Petúnia viu seu marido pegando o cesto com raiva e se virando para sair.

- Espere Valter. - chamou, impedindo que o marido.

- O que foi? Não me diga que você quer ficar com essa abominação?!

Petúnia odiava a irmã.

Petúnia odiava aquelas aberrações e todo o sofrimento que elas haviam lhe causado.

Porém, ela ainda amava a lembrança de sua irmã, antes de ser uma aberração. Ela ainda amava a irmã que a chamava de 'Tunia'. E por essa lembrança, que ela faria o que estava preste a fazer.

- Eu nunca permitiria que Dudinha crescesse com essa aberração por perto. Porém, se eu estivesse no lugar da minha irmã, eu não iria querer o meu filho em um orfanato. Principalmente um como o de Woking, onde as crianças tem que se matar para sobreviver.

- O que você quer então, mulher?!

- Os Rousseaus do número 21. Soube que a mulher sofreu um aborto no mês passado, antes deles se mudarem para cá. Coloque a criança na porta deles.

Valter abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou em seguida, entendendo a lógica da esposa. Ao invés de jogarem aquela aberração em um orfanato, eles dariam a alguém que realmente iria querê-lo. Assim, eles se livrariam daquela coisa e um casal de pobres coitados teria um filho.

Sorriu para a esposa e saiu carregando o cesto.

Ainda era de madrugada na Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Ninguém havia saído de suas camas e a rua estava silenciosa.

Valter dirigiu até o fim da rua, parando em frente a casa com o número 21. Apressou-se em deixar o cesto na porta e para votar para sua casa. Um sorriso satisfeito estava em seus lábios. Para ele, aquela havia sido sua boa ação do ano. Algo que apenas um ser de muito bom coração faria.

Contudo, Valter Dursley não sabia que aquele pequeno gesto, criaria o mais temível pesadelo de ambos os mundos. Porque os Rousseaus não eram um casal comum. E, certamente, aquela criança não seria alguém comum quando crescesse... mesmo no mundo dos bruxos.

* * *

_**E aqui encerramos o prólogo! xD**_

_**O que acharam? Será que vocês estão ansiosos para descobrirem o que vai acontecer agora? Eu espero que sim, pois quero todo mundo ansioso por mais ;D**_

_**Alguém tem alguma ideia do porque a família Rousseau é diferente? Se tiverem, basta falar =D**_

_**Bem... espero que todos tenham gostado da história e não esqueçam de deixar suas opiniões e comentar hein n_n**_

_**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo **_❤


End file.
